Then He Met Her
by JackelicaForever69
Summary: Jack Sparrow sails into Seville on his beloved Pearl with his best friend Gibbs, looking for a brothel, instead finds the love of his life, Angelica, then loses her. My point of view of what happened between them.


**I know there's many questionable places in this story, but bare with me this is my first fan fiction, and this is just what came to my head when I thought of Jack and Angelica; I know Jack didn't cheat on Angelica, there had to be something else. So this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it, at least, that it will help you think :)**

Captain Jack Sparrow

Then He Met Her

It was one of those nights. A stunning night where the stars brought out the blanket of dark blue that covered the sky. (Jack remembers) He could still smell the aftermath of a heavy rainfall the night before. It left the ocean smelling beautifully. (Jack could still smell the rain.) Jack, present day was laying on the deck of his beloved Black Pearl with a bottle of rum in his hand. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of her. (He lightly smiles.) It was a bittersweet memory; but a memory it was. (He thinks back to the day...)

Jack was sailing in Spain, Seville to be exact. The land smelled of rain. A beautiful scent. He was on his beautiful ship, The Black Pearl. It was Jack, his best friend Gibbs and his crew. It was a calm night. For some reason, it felt like a different night. As if something unexpected was going to happen. Jack shrugged it off and popped open the cork of his rum bottle. "Jack, we're sailing into Seville!" Gibbs let notice. Jack nodded and got ready to make port.

"What are we going to do here in Seville, Cap'n?" Gibbs wondered. "First off, I haven't been here in a while. Secondly, there is good traders here with valueable items. But, personally I am going to pleasure myself to a brothel." Jack smiled grimly. Gibbs winked. "Aye' Captain. When will we leave?" Gibbs questioned. "About two days. Come here and then make wave. Sign us in. I'm going to go look for a brothel. Would you like to come Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked. "No, Cap'n. I going to go see if I can find me a lad in a bar. Those wenches in brothels are no fun to me no more." Gibbs answered. Jack nodded and got off his ship.

It was dark, and it was hard for Jack to spot a brothel. There was a lot of big buildings. Jack knew he wasn't particularly welcomed since he wasn't from Spanish waters, but maybe if he could just...break into one? Yes, that will work he thought. (Jack present crookedly smiles to himself).

Jack passed about 6 buildings until he saw one that resembled a brothel. It was a large white dome shaped place. There was some rooms that were lighted, a bright orange light. Jack looked for a sign or of somesort that said brothel. Jack looked and spotted a sign in the far distance. Being Jack he didn't read all of it, the first thing he spotted on the sign said "Women Only". Jack smiled. "Got it!" He finally found the brothel he was looking for. What Jack didn't see under it was "Women Only; House of God Spanish Convent."

Jack went to the side of the building looking for a proper room to break into to, that was empty. He saw one that looked empty. It was particularly awkward for a brothel, there was a cross above a mirror, and the room was bright with light from a candle, a big white room. There was a bed. Jackpot, Jack thought. Maybe the woman who was in there would be back soon he thought hopefully. He lifted up the window and mananged to get in, loudly. "Bugger!" Jack said as he rolled in the window landing on his side.

Suddenly, a women entered the room and all Jack heard was a loud scream. He looked up and the women before him blew his pupils and made his heart race. She was wearing a long white dress that had a neckline of a turtle neck. From what he saw in the bright light, she had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She kept on staring at him while the door behind her was shut. "Sister? Are you okay?" A woman behind the door asked her. The woman before him stayed quiet for a moment, still staring at Jack. "Yes, it was just a spider." She answered. "Alright. Goodnight." Jack heard the woman walk away. The woman who was staring at Jack had a Spanish accent. "Who are you?" She asked. The woman was looking at Jack just as he was looking at her; in awe. "I'm, I'm," Jack Sparrow was at no words. He didn't know how to feel. Jack felt attracted to her, in every way. She was beautiful, unlike any other woman he's seen before. "I'm Jack Sparrow. I mistaked this place for something else," He explained. "You're a pirate." She said. "Yes I am, but I swear I will not hurt you," Jack said. "I'm Angelica." She introduced herself. Jack's heart beemed. "Angelica," He walked closer to her. "I know this may sound strange, and out of the ordinary, but I, I need you." He didn't exactly know how to put how he felt into words. Angelica stared at him, but looked as if she felt the same. "What do you mean?" Angelica asked. "Come with me. On my ship. Runaway with me, and be,...a pirate. Just you and me. Well, plus the crew but, Angelica you have to come with me. When I saw you, everything just changed. Please. If not, I will not leave." Jack blurted out honestly. He had never felt like that before. It was scary and amazing at the same time. (Jack remembered the feeling, and his heart ached a little.)

"Jack, I am about to take my vows..." Angelica began. "Angelica please. I am not one to beg. But for you, I will. In here, you don't have your freedom. Imagine sailing the seas, just being free. With me. Without a care in the world." Jack said. Little did he know, Angelica knew that feeling all too well. Considering her father was Captain Blackbeard. Angelica was finely trained in sword fighting and being a con artist. A secret she wasn't going to tell Jack. "I will not leave with you if this is a one night thing. And if it is, I will kill you." Angelica threatened. Jack was thrown back a little, he liked this spark in her. "I swear, this is not a one night thing. I have never asked a woman to do this in my entire life." Jack let out his hand. "Runaway with me." Angelica kept on looking at his hand. She suddenly turned around and locked the door. She took his hand. "I'll go." She smiled. Jack's heart raced. Her smile was beautiful. He helped her out the window first and left with her.

It was love at first sight between them. Jack had never experienced it before, but so far he liked what he was feeling. The feel of her hand intertwined around him felt right. With any other woman before, he felt absolutely nothing. But with Angelica, it was great. "I may need to get out of this outfit. I will get a proper one for pirateing." Angelica said, knowing full well what kind of outfit she had mind. Before she was in the convent, she had beautiful corsett outfits with long leather coats. All of which were on her father's ship. She had some money to get new ones. Jack and her, hand in hand found a place to get some outfits. It was still late, but these stores were always open.

Jack was waiting outside while she was getting dressed. Suddenly she came out and his heart almost stopped. She was wearing dark pants with boots almost to her knee, a long leather jacket, a white ruffled top that showed a little of her shoulders, a black corset embezzled with gold lace, and a black and gold vest that matched the lace with a hat with a buckle in the middle, with her black makeup on the bottom and on top of her eyes. She looked stunning. "Well, how do I look?" Angelica asked. Jack was speechless. "You look beautiful." He said breath taken. "Really?" Angelica asked. "Words can't even describe how you look." Jack said taking her in his arms. They were close to kissing, but teased each other and pulled away.

"So, where is your ship?" Angelica wondered. "At the pier. I want you to meet a good friend of mine. I have a feeling he be at the Captain's Daughter." Jack looked ahead and saw the shabby bar and went inside.

There Gibbs was sitting down with a bottle of rum and a scurvvy lady next to him. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called. Gibbs, a little startled turned around. A bit drunk. "Aye Captain!" Gibbs turned around. "I want you to meet someone." Jack said holding Angelica's hand a bit tighter. "Is this a lady from a brothel? She looks too stunning to be from one." Gibbs said honestly. "That's because she's not." Jack tried to make Gibbs realize to NOT tell her that he was trying to find a brothel. Angelica turned to Jack who really was zoning out on what they were saying; instead staring at the woman who kept draping over Gibbs. "Excuse me?" Angelica asked obviously clueless. "This is Mr. Gibbs. My first mate." Jack introdued. "Gibbs, this is Angelica. I met her tonight. She's something else." Jack admired Angelica. Gibbs' eyes beamed, as he saw his best friend finally feel something for a lady. "Nice to meet you lad." Gibbs winked. Angelica smiled. "Pleasure is mine." Jack grinned a little. Every woman he brought to meet Gibbs, which was in a brothel so Gibbs could get some ladies too, would treat Gibbs with disrespect, or look at him as a low swashbuckler. Jack felt that Angelica saw the good in everybody; though something about her threw him off. Angelica was in a convent ready to be a Nun; she saw Jack, a pirate, who could of held her hostage or even worse; and yet she didn't seem worried. Has she encountered pirates before? Did she know a pirate? Or even the better; was she a pirate before? Jack looked at Angelica small talking with Gibbs and his lady, and thought "Never," though Jack's judgement on people weren't that sharp.

"I have to hand it to you Jack, she's great." Gibbs smiled. Jack smiled back. Gibbs turned to the woman he was with and told her to go and try to find a cigar or a cigarette for him. "I don't know where they sell them," She said. "I do." Angelica replied. "Angelica, dear why don't you take her and to get me one? Aye'?" Gibbs asked. "No problem." Angelica smiled at the woman. "I'll be right back, darling." Angelica told Jack. "Hurry back now, love." Jack said watching Angelica and Gibb's woman for the night leaving out the door.

"Where did you find a woman like her Jack? She's delightful." Gibbs said in awe. "Honestly? I broke into a Convent thinking it was a brothel...and there she was. I don't know Gibbs, but when I saw her everything changed. I told her to runaway with me and be a pirate. She felt the same attraction. I just know it." Jack said looking blankly in the dark bar. "Love at first sight." Gibbs nudged Jack lightly. "Highly unlikely. Captain Jack Sparrow falls in love with no one." Jack tried to convince himself. "Captain, even you wouldn't convince a woman you saw out of the blue to _runaway._ A one night thing? Of course. But to elope with you is even out of your track." Gibbs explained. Jack about that. It was very true. But being Jack he twisted what Gibbs said. "Elope? I did not ask her for her hand in marriage." Jack said. "Captain, you're saying this and it sounds like you might actually consider..." Before Gibbs could finish, Jack slapped his hand over Gibb's mouth. "Do. Not. Say. A. Word." Jack slowly released his hand from Gibbs' mouth. "I just met this woman, Gibbs. But suddenly, it feels different. That I just might care for her." Jack said. (Jack slowly closes his eyes. He can still smell her perfume as he held her in his arms in the morning after sleeping soundly on the ships dock. He can still hear the sound of the gentle waves that caressed the ship.)

Him and Angelica spent years together. They would sell freely. Jack knew in his heart that what he had for Angelica was love. Though they never actually said it to each other. Until that one day. (Jack's heart beats a little faster, causing him to open his eyes, staring into the blanket of stars.)

They had sailed into Spain once again. It had been about 3 years. Jack had stayed true to Angelica and she'd stay true to him. Gibbs along their side. "I'm going to go find more clothing." Angelica told Jack, who was holding her hand. "Alright darling. Meet Gibbs and me back in the ship at about an hour or so. Or if you're done earlier come back here. We'll be at this spot more than likely." Jack said. Angelica nodded then Jack leaned in to kiss her then let her go.

Gibbs still was a bit amazed at how much Jack coddled and held onto Angelica. But kept his words to himself. "So how about it Jack? Thinking about marriage?" Gibbs walked behind Jack as he was looking at corner shops. Jack looked at Gibbs. "You know what my father told me?" Jack began taking in a big gulp of air. "Aye Captain?" Gibbs asked. "You can marry as much times as you may please. But none of it matters unless you know in your heart the woman is special. AND-it's only serious unless you have a ring. " Jack spoke. "Is that so?" Gibbs said. "Aye. You know I've married Giselle, Scarlett, Tia Dalma, and so forth. But none...a ring. Cause they mean nothing to me. But..." As soon as Jack said this, he looked forward to a little corner shop that had a beautiful amethyst ring. It was a rectangular shape, the stone was amethyst and the rest gold. "I have to get her that ring," Jack looked passed Gibbs. Gibbs looked in the direction Jack was staring at. "Let's go," Jack said walking towards it.

Jack knew he wasn't going to steal it-he didn't want what he gave Angelica to be stolen. "Aye, you," Jack got the attention of the young man who had his back turned at him. "How much for this one?" Jack picked up the ring. He looked at him. "Hm, for you, 9 chilling." He had a Spanish accent. "Nine chi-!" Jack stopped. He had 15 chilling. But for what would he need it? This would mean a lot to the love of his life, so why not? Jack frowned a little but pulled out his pouch and counted nine gold coins and handed it to the man. "Gracias senor!" He smiled. Jack grinned and put the ring in his coat pocket. "Sir, that's a beautiful ring you got your lad," Gibbs said. "Aye, do you think she'll like it?" Jack asked. "Of course, Captain." Gibbs smiled.

That night they met on Jack's ship once again. Angelica in an other beautiful corsetted outfit. It was a nice night. The moon was full, and stars shone in the sky. Jack had Angelica hand intertwined with his. They were staring out into the ocean, talking casually to each other. Jack never got bored talking to her.

He decided to give her the ring now. Suddenly, music began to play. They were sailing very slowly away from the pier they were at. It was a Friday, so it was celebration. It started off slowly. Jack saw Angelica's body language change as it began. Jack was going to wait until after they dance. Jack stepped back and courtsied a little, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Jack asked in a formal voice. Angelica chuckled. He got closer to her. "I know a scallywag like me doesn't deserve the opportune to dance with such a beautiful lady, but we do not want to waste the music now do we?" Jack used his playful charm. Angelica stepped closer. "You are a scallywag," She said playfully, but in a sarcastic way. Then she lightly stroked Jack's cheek with her hand. "But you are my scallywag." Jack's heart raced and his face tingled. He gently took her hand and began dancing. It was a smooth dance. He dipped her a few times, spun her, pulled her close to his chest and spinned her out. "You know Angelica, this could be us. Forever." Jack began as he spinned her out. "Is that so?" Angelica asked. "Of course. Just you and me, the sea, and..." Jack looked up to where Gibbs was. "Mr. Gibbs." Jack smiled. "That sounds like a plan. But how do I know I just don't wake up one day and you're not there?" Angelica wondered. "Angelica, you're the only woman I will never leave. Unless you want me too. But I'm warning you, it will be a hell of a fight." Jack said. "Jack, have you ever been with a woman this long?" Angelica wondered. "Never. The longest I've lasted was a year and that was with force." Jack said honestly. Angelica smiled. Slowly, the music began to stop, and Jack gave Angelica one last spin until she gracefully landed in his arms. "Angelica, I have something to give you." He unwrapped Angelica from his hold and reached into his pocket. Angelica was nervous and excited. (Jack feels in his coat and feels the pocket where the ring once was... and is again after he got it back from Tia Dalma.)

Then Jack pulled out the amethyst ring he had gotten her earlier that day. "This, my love is for you. For as long as this ring glistens in the sunlight and gleams in the starlight, as long as I will always love you." Jack slipped the ring onto her finger on her left hand. Angelica was dumbfounded and ecstatic. She was at no words. Jack had confessed to loving her. "Jack, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Angelica admired the ring, but most, what he said. "I've seen better," Jack said staring at her. Jack was scarishly waiting for words back. Angelica looked up at Jack. "Jack, I love you too." She admitted. Jack grinned. "I don't want you to ever take that ring off your finger. Everytime you look at it, you'll think of me." Jack said coming closer to her. Their foreheads lightly touched against each others and they both closed their eyes. "I've never felt like this for anyone in my entire life." Jack said. "I'll never leave your side, love." Jack added. "Nor will I." Angelica opened her eyes and looked at Jack, while he did too. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss.

After this, Jack and Angelica were practically inseperable. (Jack took out the ring and stared at it. Moving it slowly in the moonlight, and it still glistened. He still loved Angelica.) Jack and Angelica went on many adventures. Jack was astounded at how well Angelica swordfought. She was almost better than him, and she had only been swordfighting for 4 years. Everything was amazing, until one day.

Jack, Angelica and Gibbs were out of money, and they needed more rum and food. The only way to get it? To steal it. Angelica was set as a distraction to the scurvvy man at the food and rum stand, while Jack and Gibbs stole as much as they could. Angelica was flirting with the man, and he was obviously intrigued. "Ready?" Jack asked Gibbs. "Ready, sir." Gibbs responded. Jack and Gibbs walked out from the corner and Jack looked at Angelica. She winked ready to flirt even more. They walked slyly to the stand and had empty sacks they were going to stuff the food and rum in. So far they had gotten 3 bottles of rum and a few items of food, when suddenly wigs hit Gibbs over his shoulder, knocking him to the ground but quickly got up, while an other wig punched Jack in the face. Angelica gasped and ran towards where they were attacking them.

Jack and Gibbs pulled out their swords and began fighting with the other dozen of wigs. Angelica was thinking of a plan when a wig came up from behind her and held a sword to her neck she gasped and then Jack turned around, his eyes wide in fright. "Are you with them, love?" He asked. "Yes," Angelica answered then turned around and kicked him in an area that shouldn't be kicked and pulled out her sword then stabbed him in the stomach. Jack was fighting an other wig but he was shocked to see Angelica kill a man. She could definately handle her own. Suddenly a wig came from behind Jack and hit him across his head causing him to fall, almost unconcious. By then, Angelica had already killed 3 wigs. She turned around and saw Jack on the floor. "Jack!" She ran to him trying to help him up. Gibbs was fighting 2 wigs on his own. Jack, disgruntled, was dizzy trying to get up. "Love," He was holding onto Angelica's hands. "No!" Jack screamed as a wig came from behind Angelica with a gun to her head and a sword placed across her throat. When out of nowhere a wig got Gibbs in handcuffs. Jack stood up. "Let her go, now." Jack ordered. "Then let Lord Goldsberg handcuff you or a bullet goes through her head and this sword across her neck. Now." The wig ordered. Jack swiftly turned around and placed his hands in the cuffs, when suddenly they did the same to Angelica and took them away.

They were in prison, Jack and Gibbs in one cell, and Angelica in a single one right next to them. "Don't worry darling, we'll find a way out of here." Jack promised Angelica. "Okay, Jack. I believe you." Angelica held his hand through the cell bar. Suddenly, a guardsman came out and called Jack out of the cell. "I'll be right back," Jack said. "I love you," Angelica said. "I love you." Jack repeated. "Where do you think they're taking him?" Angelica asked Gibbs. "I have no clue." Gibbs said honestly.

Jack, handcuffed in his wrists and ankles was placed in front of the guardsman that threatened Angelica. Jack stared slyly at him. "You were the one who almost killed Angelica." Jack looked disgusted at him. "That is the beauty's name?" He asked. Jack frowned. Oh, he knew where this was going. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "I know you, Captain Jack Sparrow. I've heard and read about you. From the looks, you're all for freedom. You're selfish. A swashbuckler. So tell me, what is a woman like that doing with a man like you?" The wig questioned. "A man like me? A pirate, you mean? Well here's the funny thing, boy. She's a pirate as well. So we do coincide." Jack explained. "Hands on the table, Sparrow. This is my bargain. You and your scruffy friend will go free. But Angelica, she stays with me." The guard crookedly smiled at him. "Never." Jack responded angerly. "Then she hangs." He threatened. Jack's stare changed to horrified. "Then I shall hang with her than. I know her. She'd rather die than to be with you." Jack insisted. The guard got up. "Jack, Jack, Jack. From seeing you defend her, it seems like Angelica means a lot to you, right? So, I know you wouldn't want to see your woman, your love, hang by the gallows, limply by the neck, nothing but a lifeless corpse dangling in front of you." He taunted. "Shut up!" Jack ordered lividly. "Could you live with yourself Jack? Knowing that you could of saved her? But instead out of your selfishness let her die than see her with an other man?" He continued. Jack's anger simmered, but thought about what he said; that it was true. He'd rather live with Angelica hating him, than to know her heart wasn't beating anymore. "What do you say, Jack?" He asked. Jack stared down. "Okay. But you promise you will never hurt her." Jack said. "Of course not. She's better off. Safe. With a man who can actually support her." He said. Jack bit down his tongue. "But, you're not off this easy. The guard will bring her and your friend in here, so you can tell her, to her face, what you're about to do, or the deal's off." He demanded. Right then and there, Jack's heart shattered. He could not be able to do this, but he knew he had to. He nodded once. "Guard, bring in the lady and the man." He said then he went off to get them.

The guard brought in Angelica and Gibbs handcuffed. Jack was still in handcuffs, putting on a tough face. "What's going on Jack?" Angelica asked concerned. Jack turned to the man. What he was going to say, was being forced out. "We're going free." Jack announced. "We are? That's great." Angelica slightly smiled. "Yes. As in, me and Gibbs, not you." Jack was a better liar than he thought. His face was hard and cold, acting emotionless. But as soon as Jack would drop that face, he knew he would break down and maybe even cry. Angelica's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Jack?" Angelica came closer to Jack. "You are to marry this man. While Gibbs and I go free." Jack said. The words that came out felt like poison on his tongue. Tears formed in Angelica's eyes. "What did you do Jack?" Angelica said. "Look, I have something to tell you. I...don't love you. Never did. Anything that you thought we had, it's over darling." Jack felt awful. Disgusting. Pale. Lifeless. Angelica looked heartbroken. Jack saw from his peripheral that Gibbs mouth dropped open too. "You, don't love me?" Angelica asked. Jack came closer to Angelica. "No." He said sturdy. Tears were coming up from Jack's eyes, but he swallowed them. "Hijo de puta estupido! Te odio!" Angelica yelled in spanish with tears running down her face when she rose her binded hands and hit Jack across the face, and went to the guardsman and hit him twice as harder. "Angelica!" Gibbs shouted clutching a sword tight, when Angelica hit her hands down through the sword freeing herself then freeing Gibbs. Then Gibbs cut through Angelica's ankle chains as she did the same. More guardsmen came in but Angelica and Gibbs fought them both. Jack, barely getting up from the hard hit Angelica gave him.

"Angelica, please I need to speak," Jack came close to Angelica and she fiercly swung her sword and him. Jack screamed a litle and pulled out his sword. "Yo te voy a matar, Sparrow!" Angelica yelled and swung harder at Jack. "I didn't mean-" Jack tried to speak but noticed that Angelica was strong at swordfighting. "Espero que te mueras, I hate you!" Angelica almost stabbed Jack in the chest but he backed away. Angelica stopped fighting him and opened a window as more guardsmen came. "Gibbs, this way!" Angelica guided Gibbs. There was a pipe leading down that Angelica was going to slide down on. She quickly slid down, but it took Gibbs a bit longer. Jack was still in the room with guardsmen as he pulled out his pistol and shot 4 men and stabbed 2. There was only 3 men left, so Jack slid down the pipe, but the pipe already dismembered by Angelica and Gibbs, broke down halfway causing Jack to land on his back, but it wasn't that high up. He looked up to Angelica pointing the sword on his chest. "Now Angelica, don't do anything rash." Gibbs warned. "You pretended to love me! I hate you Jack. I hope I never see you again. You waisted all my time. I should of never left with you." Angelica pulled the sword away from his chest and went off. "Angelica, Angelica!" Jack called after her but she was running so the guardsman wouldn't catch her, and so Jack wouldn't either. "Jack, you pretended to love her? That's, the worst thing you've ever done. What you said was true, right Captain?" Gibbs helped Jack up. Jack, not wanting Gibbs to know the bargain he made, lied to him. "Nothing but the truth. How could I love her! She almost killed me the third day we were together. I'm starting to think that nun thing wouldn't have worked for her." Jack tried to hide his broken heart, it was so broken it almost didn't exist. Jack and Gibbs ran away. From that day on, he never saw Angelica again.


End file.
